


Spit it Out!

by Ms_Peppersimp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Nerdy Scorpius, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, They went clubbing, written like a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Peppersimp/pseuds/Ms_Peppersimp
Summary: Albus and Scorpius went out for a wild night before they graduate, and Scorpius ends up getting kissed by a random muggle girl... so Al gets mad.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Spit it Out!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever wrote. It was written a day after I saw Cursed Child in NYC, and I haven't stopped writing since :)

(Scorpius and Albus exit from the muggle club they were just dancing in. They had wanted to have a fun night before their graduation from Hogwarts and decided to sneak out. It was Albus’ idea, but once they both had a fair amount of drinks it was clear that Scorpius was the one having more fun. They were dancing crazily, coming closer and closer to each other, but a drunk girl inserted herself between the two and kissed Scorpius. He was thrown off and Albus became angry. He told Scorpius they should get out of there. They are in the alley by the back entrance.)  
“Albus-“  
“We should be getting home, huh?”  
“Albus-“  
“I’m fine Scorpius, I just think we should be getting home. I have my dad’s cloak it won’t be difficult.”  
“Albus-“  
“I’m sorry, maybe I overreacted- no, no I didn’t. That girl kissed you and you let her, Scorpius and, oh I don’t know, I thought- the whole point of me suggesting this trip was so I could tell you-“  
“ALBUS!”  
“What?!”  
“Well first off let me just approach this as logically as possible. Number one: you really ought to listen more, it would help your apparent anger issues. Number two: I did not want that girl to kiss me and I certainly did not kiss her back. Number three: well... wait- why did you want this trip to happen?”  
“I-I wanted to tell you- I like you.”  
“You like me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well isn’t that obvious?”  
“I- I sure hope it wasn’t!”  
“Well we are best friends so of course you like me. In fact I would expect you to love me.”  
“Scorpius! Oh Merlin, of course I love you as my best friend, but I...”  
“Albus please spit it out, you’re not supposed to be the nervous one, that’s my job-”  
(Albus kisses Scorpius. They kiss for a bit.)  
“Oh. That kind of like, sorry never been great with that.”  
“No, I was being abrupt. I’m sorry.”  
“No! I mean... noooo abruptness is perfectly fine. Perfectly perfect in fact. That’s you and that’s perfect. Perfectly perfect. Hell-”  
(Scorpius kisses Albus. They do for a bit longer.)  
“I was hoping you would feel that way.”  
“Yes, well, I do.”  
“Wonderful.”  
“Perfectly wonderful.”  
(They walk along hand and hand, not sure of their destination.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave comments and Kudos and follow me on Tumblr @Ms-Peppersimp !!


End file.
